


Orlesian Portraits

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Orlesians are weird.





	

“Why do I have to do this again?” Lyna asked yet again, grimacing.

“Don’t move!” the stuffy little Orlesian painter commanded for the thirtieth time. Lyna quickly straightened her features.

“Inquisitor,” Josephine said again, her tone even more impatient than last time, “you know how the Orlesian nobility is about image. The Great Game is played by image. Therefore, you must _have_ an image.”

“I do have an image,” Lyna declared, struggling to keep her features smooth and the scowl she felt off her face. “I am the Inquisitor. I am a Dalish elf. I am an archer. I am a woman. And I do not care at all about what the Orlesian nobility wants!”

“I told you, don’t move!” the painter said forcefully. Lyna sighed heavily.

“But you appear on behalf of the Inquisition, and therefore you must represent us well,” Josie said.

“How much longer?” Lyna asked, trying and failing not to whine.

“Not too much,” Josie said, looking over the painter’s shoulder.

“I hate this dress,” she said again.

“I know. You won’t have to put up with it for long.”

“I’m going to burn it,” Lyna declared.

“You will not!” Josie cried. “If you insist on having it dismantled, the materials can be remade into a new dress. But I will not allow you to destroy such a costly garment!”

Lyna simply sighed again.


End file.
